Guardian Angel
by Demented Little Angel
Summary: What if Sasuke had been watching Naruto? What if someone attacked Naruto? What if Sasuke gets really pissed? someone's going to die tonight oh ohh that might be troublesome. slight one sided sasnaru DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune-chan: hi sasuke

Sasuke: hn

Kitsune-chan: Watcha doin

Sasuke: hn

Kitsune-chan: fine (kicks Sasuke in the shin)

Sasuke: OUCH! You ...sniff...didn't have to...kick me ... whaaaahhhhhh

Kitsune-chan, chibified, standing on Sasuke: fufufu suffer, bleed, die muuuhahahah

Sasuke: Ooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kitsune-chan: I feel better now

Sasuke: sigh... say it

Kitsune-chan: no humf

Sasuke:say it

Kitsune-chan: I said 'NO'

Sasuke: SAY IT !

Kitsune-chan: sniff fine you big meany I don't own Naruto...or Sasuke. Great now I'm depressed Whaahhhhhhh

Sasuke: Shut up... So the story begins

He was finally finished and now he had the rest of the weekend to himself. Tired and sweaty Naruto made his way across the training field after finishing his 'light' training routine. Unknown to him a pair of pitch black eyes were following his every movement.

In the trees Sasuke sighed as he watched the blond walk across the training field... HOLD ON...Uchiha's don't sigh no matter how damn sexy someone looked without his shirt... sweat glistening on his body...he looked so vulnerable...like Sasuke could do what ever he wanted with him and he would just take it. He sighed again he wasn't sure what he was feeling for this blond but he was currently using all his self control not to come out from his hiding place and jump him.

Ever since the mission to protect Tazuna he began to notice something different about the blond. His eyes were so pure and bright like the sun. Sasuke had noticed how the villagers treated him and wondered why he never retaliated. If it was him konoha would be burning in hell right now, yet the blond kept smiling.

Sasuke suddenly looked down and noticed the blond was gone. That's when he heard it, a scream that would probably wake the dead, but it was not just any scream, it was Naruto's. He suddenly sprinted towards the scream, ha noticed it was coming from the poverty stricken part of Konoha and wondered if this was where the blond lived. He heard the scream again and picked up his pace.

He came to a sudden stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"please don't ... I never did any of that. IT WASN'T ME"

"shut up demon and let us make this as long and painful for you as possible"

Sasuke ran towards the ally where he heard the voices as another shrilling scram filled the air. When he looked into the ally he was shocked at what he saw. A bloody figure was in the corner shivering while a group of 10 men began to approach him with kunai and shuriken in hand.

He had one thing on his mind then. Someone was going to die. He activated his sharingan unconsciously and began to approach the men with the stealth that ninja were famous for. He then jumped out of the shadows and let out all his rage be heading man after man, not giving them a chance to scream because they were dead before they hit the ground.

Taking deep breaths he began to approach the red mass. When he reached the blond he saw that he was sleeping but he seemed to be having a nightmare because he kept on letting out soft pained moans.

He quietly sat beside Naruto and lifting him into his lap, hugging him tight, stroking his hair unconsciously. After about five minutes the moans stopped and Sasuke looked down on Naruto, noticing that all his cuts were healed and a pale red glow was surrounding him. As he looked on his face he smiled gently, the blond looked so peaceful, even after that torture.

That night Sasuke swore, he would protect this person with his life, no matter what it took, no one this innocent deserved this kind of punishment. With that in mind Sasuke lifted the blond gently and began walking towards his house to get him cleaned up, with that same gentle smile on his face the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune-chan: I'm back...and I brought a friend. Say hi to the cold hearted bastered Ed

Ed: Hey

Sasuke: Hn...how old are you?

Ed: 15 why?

Sasuke: are you sure your pretty short for a ...

Ed: I AM NOT A MINITURE SHRIMP-SIZED PEBBLE

Ed and Sasuke start fighting in the background

Kitsune-chan: Ha ha haha ha ha...I guess I shoulda warned Sasuke about that... Nah that would spoil the fun.

Well I don't own Naruto 'sniff' ...I'm ok I just need to get used to saying that. It's soooooooooo depressing.

Naruto POV

'Am I alive...Where am I...Who am I?' "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"_please don't ... I never did any of that. IT WASN'T ME"_

"_shut up demon and let us make this as long and painful for you as possible"_

Oh that was it. He was attacked by some gang. But that still didn't explain where he was...and who he was...why didn't he remember anything.

Normal POV

Just then Sasuke ran into the room with a kunai ready to attack.

He stared at the blond. The blond stared back.

"Do I know you?", Sasuke nearly fainted, did he know him, of course he did. They had been on the same team for a year and so called rivals for even longer.

" um were am I and do you know who I am"

Sasuke stared at the blond with a blank, unreadable face. Then he smirked, Naruto was playing a joke on him. That had to be it. There was no way a blond with a skull that thick would lose their memory.

"Very funny Naruto. You want me to laugh well there Ha ha ha okay. Now drop the act"

"I'm sorry mister but I don't know what your talking about but please don't hurt me. If I did something wrong I'm sorry"

By the time Naruto had finished talking he was in the corner of the room staring at Sasuke, shaking with fear.

The Uchiha looked at the blond, puzzled, he was acting like an abused child, afraid of everything and everyone who came near him.

One thought ran through his head as he turned around and walked out the door towards the kitchen...

"this might take a while"

kitsune-chan; Yeah...I updated all by myself and of my own free will too.

Sasuke; your such an idiot

Kitsune-chan; I'm not the one with a black eye from picking on someone stronger than me pokes eye

Sasuke; OUCH! Your mean.


End file.
